


open doors

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Beta, Timeline, and not further specified others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou grew up in a home with open doors.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252





	open doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> #2 "Close the door." for [Carro](https://twitter.com/carrochan)

Kuroo Tetsurou grew up in a home with open doors.

Even when they were still with his mom, there was a clear open door policy. The door to his mother’s office was always open no matter how busy she was, wide enough for little Kuroo to peek in. Until one day, no one sat behind the seat of her desk ever again. They moved away shortly after.

Even in their new apartment, when everything was different and they now lived with his grandparents, the open doors stayed. Kuroo grew accustomed to the sound of his grandmother’s snores. The policy grew laxer once Kuroo entered his teens and his need for privacy increased, but it never fully disappeared. With only few exceptions, doors in the Kuroo household were left open.

The Kozume’s had always been different in that regard. When they were young, it wasn’t seldom that Kuroo and Kenma played games in Kenma’s room  – door closed. At first, Kuroo thought it was weird but he quickly got used to it. The doors at his home stayed open.

The closed door policy, however, changed, too, once they entered middle school. It started on a day that had not been particularly special, or so Kuroo had thought. They came back to the Kozume’s after winning a volleyball game. Kuroo was elated and didn’t even mind that there was no one waiting for him at his home. After dumping their bags by the entryway, they obediently dropped by Kenma’s mom who was waiting for them in the kitchen.

Recounting their match over cookies, Kuroo was talkative as ever. It was the first time after his first growth spurt that they had won. He still felt awkward in his body, coordinating his limbs was not as easy as it used to be but Kenma had been great. Which he made sure to tell Kenma’s mother. Arms thrown around Kenma’s shoulder, Kuroo laughed wholeheartedly. Kenma only scoffed at him but his expression was fond.  _ Ah, he really was great. _

Kuroo had been feeling restless all day, endless energy making it hard for him to continue sitting down. And seeing Kenma’s face, the small and almost hidden smile Kuroo knew was there, made it even worse. His own grin was so wide, he could feel it tugging at the muscles of his cheeks.

At some point, Kuroo and Kenma decided to go up to Kenma’s room to play his newest game until dinner was ready. When they left the kitchen, Kenma’s mother called them back. “Leave the door open, alright?”

Not questioning the request, Kuroo gave her a thumbs up. After all, he was used to open doors. Kenma sent her a stink eye, though, and Kuroo just pushed him towards the stairs, laughing. After that day, Kenma’s door stayed open whenever Kuroo was over, even if it was just a crack. It was only years later in college that Kuroo realized. Kenma’s mother had been onto something even before he himself had realized it.

Speaking of college, unsurprisingly, Kuroo’s time there came with many realizations. The ‘open door’, while still true, became more of a metaphorical gesture. 

Bursting into too many rooms and interrupting situations people did not want interrupted taught him well. He even learned to relate. But same as always, the gesture of ‘if you need something, I’m here’ never diminished. And that was what was really important. The gesture of reachability. And even though not all doors in his apartment were open, the front one surely was for any friend.

It brought the craziest stories to his doorstep. Like that one classmate he befriended in his chemistry lab who broke the washing machine and filled the entire room with soap. His former lab partner sat on his couch cry-laughing about it for about three hours while everyone around them tried to fix the problem without anyone in charge finding out. Or the times he found random gifts in his apartment after nights of drinking – whether Kuroo had been with them that night or whether he had not. The gifts varied from dirt to flowers obviously picked from a street corner to remotes he had never seen before and one time even a toaster. Waking up to his friends crashing on the couch was something Kuroo had long grown accustomed to.

Open doors. Kuroo loved it, even if his flatmate had not been as exhilarated. Well, that problem solved itself half a month into his second semester.

Kenma visited him during this time, of course. When he was still at high school and when he started university classes himself. Staying behind closed doors (that were  _ metaphorically  _ open) with Kenma suddenly made him nervous – and he finally realized what Kenma’s mother had meant years ago. God, how right she had been.

Even though his door was metaphorically open, it never felt like that when Kenma was around. His apartment felt smaller and Kuroo was drawn to Kenma. His apartment seemed to revolve around him, which made it difficult for Kuroo to think straight. Or at all.

Behind closed doors, Kuroo began noticing the shift of Kenma’s legs when he got comfortable. Shorts riding up and revealing the pale skin of his thigh. Skin, he knew, that was unspeakably soft. Skin that he used to see a lot when they were still playing volleyball together but it had never had the effects on him that it did now.

Behind closed doors, Kuroo was watching Kenma. Took in how his hair grew longer and he started wearing it in a simple bun, the lines of his neck now visible. The sight made Kuroo’s mouth dry. 

Behind closed doors, Kuroo saw Kenma get comfortable. In a space that Kuroo had created und Kuroo knew he had lost. The thought of Kenma, in his place, feeling safe and at home, it left him soaring with inexplicable joy.

People still burst through the front door at random times, but they behaved as if they had walked into something indecent when Kenma was over. The moment a friend saw Kenma sitting on the couch, no matter how exuberant they had been, they dialed back immediately. Sometimes even stumbling and shouting something like “Bro, you should have told me Kenma was over.”

Kuroo had enough decency to feel embarrassed by such run-ins but Kenma always shrugged them off. And to be completely honest, Kuroo was usually so wrapped up in Kenma and what they were talking about that he forgot about it not much later. Instead, he just laughed it off and kept on pretending he wasn’t pining hard over Kenma. There was never something to walk into, anyway.

Until one day there was.

Kuroo was not quite sure how they got into this position but Kenma was under him, spread out on the couch and panting. Lips bruised and cheeks flushed from his kisses. Kenma’s hand was in his hair, pulling him down for more which Kuroo was more than glad to give in to, once again pressing his lips against Kenma’s and angling his head to deepen it. Kenma’s other hand was roving over Kuroo’s naked back, from his shoulder blades to his lower back, nails scratching,  _ closer _ . 

He himself had his hands unter Kenma’s sweater, feeling the soft lines of his stomach and growing notably excited when he heard Kenma’s sighs as he noted the first signs. Still not wanting to believe, with his face buried in Kenma’s neck and sucking on delicate skin in hopes to leave a mark, he ignored it. The noises Kenma was making were way more delightful anyway.

The door banged open and Kuroo heard a voice. He groaned. Whoever was dropping by seemed to guess the situation appropriately– fortunately quickly. “Shit, sorry, I’m leaving.”

Kuroo heard feet stumbling back.

“Close the door!” Kuroo half-yelled back because he as sure that person was about to forget. It might have been one of his fellow research assistants from his department and good friend but none of that was important right now. Kuroo hadn’t turned to face the door, instead covering Kenma with his body. While Kuroo was no longer wearing a shirt, Kenma was still mostly clad, even though he was ruffled enough to make Kuroo’s heart pound faster. 

He knew Kenma didn’t like attention, especially considering his job that made him something too close to a celebrity for his liking. It would be no good if rumors got out that kodzuken had been walked in on half unclothed and making out with another guy.

“Sorry,” Kuroo mumbled against Kenma’s neck and lifted himself up, supported on his elbows beside Kenma’s head. “You okay?”

Kenma was still breathless, eyes wide and cheeks even more flushed than before. “Yeah.” His breath was nothing more than a whisper.

Every cell in Kuroo’s body hated him to say it but it only seemed right. “Want to stop?”

Searching Kenma’s eyes for an answer, his eyes widened, then darkened when Kenma shook his head. Softly, but determined. “Let’s move somewhere else though.”

Kuroo laughed and sat up fully, more relieved than he liked to admit. “Yeah,” he felt breathless, “we should.”

Without further ado, he gathered Kenma in his arms and stood, ignoring the protest. He made his way to his bedroom quickly, laughing into Kenma’s ear when he heard him say. “Don’t forget to close the door.”

“I won’t.”

Sometimes, there was room for compromises even for open doors. This was definitely one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
